In Another Life
by HeroesEmmaLee
Summary: Addison's picture-perfect life... or is it? Song-fic including the song "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry


**Thanks for being so patient with me… the creative process is slow. And the writer is busy…. Haha, this fic is based on the song The One That Got Away by Katy Perry, and I just love this song, it reminded me of Addison and Derek the first time I heard it Hope you all enjoy, leave a little review and tell me what you think about this little one shot! Xx I own nothing but my own two original characters Ailsa (El-Sah) and Iona (Eye-OH-nah), which were named after my two little twin sisters in real life. Love you guys! Xx**

.

_In another life…_

_I would be your girl._

_We'd keep to our promises,_

_Be us against the world._

_And in another life…_

_I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say the words,_

"_The one that got away…"_

_The one that got away…_

_._

"Ailsa, stop ramming into we're going to fall over!" Iona squealed, laughing as she held onto her sister's hand while they skated on the fresh ice in Rockefeller center. It was one week until Christmas and Derek and Addison had taken their twin girls ice skating on this particular Saturday in the pretty environment of Rockefeller center. They leaned on the ledge, watching the graceful 9 year-old girls spin across the ice simply. Ailsa and Iona wore matching berets on their heads as their dark brown flowy hair came down to their elbows. Addison had dressed her identical twin daughters that particular day; they wore Stella McCartney original black button-down coats and white leggings, matching perfectly with their black and white ice skates. Addison sighed peacefully, smiling at her daughters. They had Derek's perfect dark brown wavy hair and Addison's stunning blue/green eyes. _Just as Addison had thought they would look like..._

"We make beautiful children, Addie." Derek said, smiling in her direction. Addison made a face and grinned, looking at the girls laughing and hugging each other.

"We do." She said, completely memorized by Derek's loving appeal. Derek leaned over and puts his hands around Addison's waist, kissing her passionately as Addison had her hands against Derek's face. He pulled back after a few minutes, smiling at her and brushing Addison's red hair out of her face.

"You never cease to surprise me, Derek Shepherd." The red-head said, raising her eyebrow as she smiled at her husband.

"You never cease to bring me happiness and love in my life, Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. I love you." Derek said, looking at Addison from the corner of his eye, turning back against the ledge, reverting his eyes back to Ailsa and Iona.

Derek put an arm around Addison, looking down at the extravagant Christmas tree by the ice rink. It consisted of various lights, ornaments, and garments, and to him and many others- was absolutely breath-taking. "Let's take a picture in front of the tree, Addison. We could have it printed and framed and we can put it above the fireplace in the living room at the Brownstone. It would be great!"

Addison smiled, running a hand through her red hair. "I'd love to." She said, looking down at hers and Derek's daughters as they made eye contact for a brief moment. "Girls, come off to the side, we're going to take a picture by the tree." Ailsa and Iona looked at each other and smiled, slowly skating off of the ice to where the gigantic Christmas tree was. Addison and Derek descended down the large stair case, coming down by the girls as they stood in front of their parents. Derek put an arm around each of his daughters as they walked towards the tree.

"Did you have fun, guys?" He asked as the girls turned to face their father.

"It was awesome, Dad! Ailsa did a twirl on the ice that we learned in ballet class, and she taught me and we looked like real figure skaters!" Iona said, straightening her beret as she looked over to her identical counterpart. Addison looked up to the girls and smiled, taking her digital camera out of her jacket pocket.

"Yeah, and then Iona fell on top of me trying to do it. My butt is still sore!" She said, both girls laughing. Derek looked over to Addison as she came over to them with the camera.

"Alright guys, ready to take a picture in front of the tree?" She asked, looking down to her girls.

"Yeah! It's just so pretty this time of year; don't you think, Mom?" Ailsa asked as they walked over, ready to pose in front of the tree.

"It is; your dad and I were just talking about it." She said, squeezing Ailsa's shoulder's gently as the girl looked over her shoulder, giggling at her mother. Addison handed the camera to Derek, who kindly walked over to an elderly couple, who looked like they were about 65, and asked them if they would take a picture of the family. They happily agreed, as Derek walked back to his family.

"What a lovely family you have! Your daughters are beautiful." The older woman said to Derek as she walked farther away from them, to take a better picture.

"Thank you." Derek and Addison answered simultaneously, looking over to each other for a brief moment as they smiled. "You ready girls?" Derek asked his daughters.

"Yes!" They both said one after the other, as they got into place. Derek put one arm around Iona and the other around Addison, while Addison put her left hand around Ailsa. Addison looked around, evaluating the position as she smiled, looking towards the elderly woman with the camera.

"Alright, on the count of three, we're going to take the picture." The elderly man next to his wife said, smiling at the Shepherd family. Iona quickly tried to wipe a droplet of water off of her sister's face, and instantly after they looked up to see snow coming down on this already magical winter afternoon.

"Mom- Dad- Look! It's snowing!" Iona said, amazed by the snow coming down. Ailsa looked up to Derek and smiled, as the whole family took a minute to appreciate the snow.

"It's so beautiful." Said Ailsa, fixedly looking up at the sky. "This was the best day ever."

"It sure was, honey. It sure was." Said Derek, looking back at the camera. "Let's preserve it with a great picture." He said with a simple nod. Addison saw it and smiled, looking down at her daughters for a brief moment before looking at the camera again.

"Agreed." The girls said in unison as they looked at the camera as well, seeing the elderly man and woman on standby.

"Okay," Said Iona, softly. "One…"

"Two…" Said Ailsa.

"Three!"

_._

_All this money can't buy me a time machine… (No)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings… (No)_

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me… (Woah)_

'_Cuz now I pay the price… _

_._

Addison woke up abruptly in the middle of the night, sitting up in her bed as she tried to catch her breath, tears streaming down her face after waking up from the most perfect dream she could ever imagine. _A wonderful husband, two beautiful daughters, and a perfect day…_ Addison buried her head in her hands as she started sobbing, remembering all she was missing out on by one stupid mistake. She lost her husband, She lost interest in her favorite place in the world: New York City, and she lost her shot at having children. Addison closed her eyes and laid her head back down on her pillow, hoping that she would fall back asleep and go back to her dream of happy endings and a perfect life. With Derek and Ailsa and Iona. After all that had happened in her messed-up life, the dreams were all she could live off of. Addison kept her eyes closed and sighed, wishing she was living in another life…

_._

_In another life…_

_I would be your girl._

_We'd keep to our promises,_

_Be us against the world._

_And in another life…_

_I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say the words,_

"_The one that got away…"_

_The one that got away…_

_The one… (The one)_

_The one… (The one)_

_The one… The one. _

_And in another life…_

_I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say the words,_

"_The one that got away…"_

_The one that got away. _

_._


End file.
